


〖抗皓/羊陆/权逊〗寒命 片段

by hellenchen



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen





	〖抗皓/羊陆/权逊〗寒命 片段

陆抗初见得孙皓时，正是永安七年张布为他所诛之时，孙皓在内殿只留了他一人，他本是趋礼叩拜伏跪于地，孙皓却偏偏命他抬起头来，陆抗略微上倾了些视线，又思是否会忤逆了孙皓，正犹豫间孙皓却蹲下腰来，和他平视，孙皓轮廓和给人的印象与陆抗颇有几分相似。他正封了益州牧于他，陆抗理解那样虚名后面有关孙皓的忌惮，但孙皓却看着他说道：

“朕只是想揣摩下昭候到底长什么样子，幼节莫要见怪。”

如此荒唐，陆抗不禁在心内冷笑了一声，父亲还在的时候，孙皓还非常小，记得先主尤其疼爱他，但眼前的孙皓除了血缘相通的因果，另有一种期盼的神色展现在脸上，陆抗于他的暴虐自是厌恶，但当他伸出手来时却又可以感受到他的渴求。

陆抗最后一次见得孙权的时候，他倚在太初宫的栏杆旁，身上系披着父亲那件白裘，前日里正下过一场大雪，积得一尺有余，视野里俱是雪白，陆抗那一身形容却在那一片白色里点了小块的光亮，孙权的眼底给映得有些目眩，他仔细打量了下他，陆抗清瘦了些，面容依然看不出多少涟漪。

太元元年，前几个月颇有些昏昏碌碌沉重感的孙权精神竟好了些，他握着他的手声泪俱下，然而陆抗对于天子的眼泪有一种莫名的疏离感，结果有些出乎意料，但他依然可以默然地看着眼前这个风残烛年的老人佝偻下去神形失态。书简自是可以一焚灭之，然有些东西一旦钻入心里想要剔除，却总还是令人觉得无计可施。

孙权命人设宴邀陆抗一起吃饭，吴郡正有献来的鲈鱼干脍，佐着清粥一起，极为鲜美，孙权问了些他身体的情况，又安慰了一番。他的双眼眍下去，陆抗对于孙权这类因人因景多能感发的个性其实不甚理解，天子的欢笑流泪想来现在也都是见过了，即使现在不免沦为孤寂，可像孙权这样的人大约算不得不幸福，因为他总是能表达得干脆而又彻底。

陆抗先前也看过好几次孙权的笑容，最记忆深刻一次有一种劳心悄兮的感染力。

长干的陆宅，他正和张氏一起彼邻而伴的竹马岁月。有时候玩得两手沾满了泥，头上出了汗，随手一抹就是一个大黑脸，张氏每次看到那样的他，都会掏出帕子给他擦一下，然后咯咯直笑，那天傍晚在张家也是吃了鲈鱼脍，张氏送他出门，他依依不舍地拖沓着脚步拉着她的手叫她的名字，张氏名唤雪卿，陆抗私下就雪雪卿卿地轮着叫连带还会胡话说吾纳二妻，一名雪雪一名卿卿，张氏也不脑，只会微笑着说“抗儿再不回家，仔细被你爹打屁股。“

夜色暮霭沉沉，他小心翼翼掂手掂脚地回到家，在即将绕过父亲的房间时听得里面喘息之声，好奇心促使他从门缝里窥视了进去，半明半暗中两具肢体正缠绕作一团，陆抗隔着这样的距离望着里面的床榻在他眼底变成一叶小舟，因屋外雪天几成一线，屋里的烛火就晕染着那叶扁舟浮游在视线之上，他捂住嘴看着那个本该戴着十二旒的男人和父亲交合在一起，他看着他们无暇他顾的表情，人体的白色显然要比雪色暖慰许多，那人的手探摸到父亲的腰际，姿势温柔轻慢，他们贴合得如此紧密，陆抗感觉自己的心跳砰砰地也跟着悸动起来。

翌日清晨，他看见他们攥着手在后庭之中观梅，父亲低下头时，那人就伸出手有些笨拙地替他扫去头顶的雪片，然后开口说：

“雪是能拂去，伯言的白发却是拂不掉了，看着比那时候又多了不少。”

父亲也没抬头，只是低低地说了些什么，陆抗离得远些，那声音因为风声的阻隔就听得不太清楚，依稀辨得宣太子那三个字，父亲再抬起头时，那人正专心地在替他擦拭眼泪，想来，他们亦没有顾及到他的可能。

印象中陆抗之前并没有亲自看到父亲哭过，以至于他很难具体地形容父亲的肖像，堆砌忠诚恳至这类词汇肯定是远远不够的但说什么更贴切他却也说不上个完满，看到天子和父亲，陆抗感觉他们彼此间正形成一个风眼，连他亦为之吸引但近了却又多半觉得要遭遇伤损，然父亲那么乐于站在那里，到底为了些什么，在那天夜里因为小孩心气他赌气问了父亲如果他死，父亲会不会为他哭泣。

“那得看是因为什么原因吧。”父亲笑了笑。

“抗儿不依，父亲现在就我一个孩儿。”他没来由地烦躁嘟嘴道。

在知道宣太子三个字占据了父亲别样的情感后，成年后陆抗似乎又发觉了后来的孙和太子，在毫无征兆地突变中，他虽然怨言于自己的独占欲被分走太多，但更多的，大约只是慢慢地只是习惯于看着父亲自然而然地老去，于此相随的，他也习惯不再开口令彼此难堪，把自己置于尴尬的地位有时候也并不好受，毕竟无所求就无需言痛和怨，

但那一次雪夜的和睦融洽的景致一直令他对父亲和先主的关系表示不解，更令他在后来感慨于父亲的死，如鲠在喉，许多死兆是无需用谎言去编织的，陆抗因见多了生死离别，也就习惯见闻如初，只令物情与人事从眼前浮光掠过，而不去过多思虑他们具体会带来什么影响，他自是冷如冰寒如霜的存在了，拥有这般的抵御力，才能坐定西陵这等系于危难之地，恰好孙皓正派人来责，他听了下使者来意，大约依旧是怨他和羊祜之间的来往，联想起羊祜几次邀请同游岘山均被他拒绝，他很容易地就把责难抛于脑后，怀柔攻心之策，该做下去的戏当然还得演着，羊祜言行必是仁德为框重情于理，无可指摘，陆抗苦笑，假以时日，再坚固的城池看来也得被攻破，想来也只是时间问题。

那年还未识得羊祜时，为了隐户的事情去了一次建业下请孙皓，孙皓的痴缠却是到了极致，陆抗何曾不晓王室所出作何意味，衫襦尽褪之后，孙皓忽地从内衫亮出一把匕首，在忽的失态后，他解释是他孩童时因朝夕不能自保的境遇而养成的习惯，陆抗使力把他的手握住，抽出匕首扔到床榻下，他开始细细地吻他让他的呼吸平静，为了减少与孙皓的言语交流，到底还是用了最不恰当的方式维系了彼此的关系，及至今日，陆抗久病，身体上的瘦弱显而易见，孙皓的身体和乖张局促的小表情都是他再熟悉不过的，孙皓在成年后比陆抗身量要高，然陆抗素不好自怜，于情事虽每每是孙皓主动，因他并不习惯于被人侵入体内一直都是他主导一切，孙皓依然戚戚然看着他，忽然他就不想看到孙皓的眼神，他用双手遮掩上去，孙皓皮肤极白，双眸如星，这一遮掩，室内就晦暗了许多，陆抗动作起来也并非毫无兴致，只是对孙皓嫌恶已久已成惯性，陆抗知道他推不开他，孙皓是寄居在他身上又想挣脱控制的凌霄花，陆抗握住孙皓的柱身，替他排解，没多久孙皓就泄在了他的手里，他随即深深地进入他，灵肉相嵌之时，他的咳嗽也没有停止，孙皓回吻他，吻到他觉得呼吸更为困难，于是终于全部射在了孙皓的体内，他把孙皓的头按在胸口回复了平素的安静，孙皓一边用手指绕着他的头发一边挑衅道：

“都说……羊祜仁德，孤觉得也就言过其实，何以见得啊。”

“陛下所言极是，羊祜纵得千万民心，对臣却厚此薄彼，若真铁心赐一副毒药给臣，臣也就不用在这里和陛下行这等无稽之事了。”

“住嘴！”

陆抗感觉孙皓在他身下颤抖眼神之中惶恐万分，他紧紧揽住他，咬牙切齿道：

“幼节，孤……不想你死。”

他曾经以为对羊祜多少带了点投射父亲的幻想，然当他夜静一人独坐，纵览兵势之时不免就自行了断了那一点温情的余地，那人正在肆意地蚕食着荆州，以后必然就是熄灭江左最后的风烛。孙皓难以成事，但依旧无法坐视他的死亡和孙家的覆灭，于陆抗而言，若是自己涣灭了，那也就无需再想身后事，正因父亲和血缘所带来种种枷锁才能令他无视那些猜忌和防备。孙皓正在笼中幽禁着他，他强拉着他一起锁住了笼门，乃至于恨不得想把钥匙都从铁框中扔掉，不恋青天也不眷浮云，末世欲来，总是抵挡不了的，既然如此，孙皓当然不想离开他。陆抗抱着孙皓，他想他刚才说的话，无论如何，大约都是真的，又咳嗽了一阵后，他缓缓说道：

“陛下，臣有件东西要交还给陛下，望陛下莫要推辞。”

 

羊祜把退回来的药罐放在案几上，思索了下问道，陆抗有说什么了么。

“陆抗说以后不必送药去了，另又有五坛子好酒给羊公，又说羊公定是能体察他的意思。”

“幼节……真是直接。”羊祜的声音渐渐就因为明了而熄灭了下去

 

那夜他迫不及待地开封了那几坛子酒，肆意纵情地他喝完了那五坛子酒，像是要揭晓答案般的他觉得自己头脑发胀，混沌中羊祜一人策马而去，如同当年一般轻裘缓带，身不被甲，岘山渐渐在藏青暗邃的天穹下铺陈眼前，他看到陆抗站在坐骑旁，如此真实，他上去握他的手，觉得触感冰冷，明明是残夏时分秋侵还未尝有几日，他却已经想把他的手给捂热了攥在身旁，他抓着他的手觉得古道也不算多艰难，他们在岘首山的半山腰回望襄阳城映出的好似渔火点点的灯光，他探究他的衣襟撕裂它们，随即粗暴地推倒他瘦削的身体，身下人呼吸急促，双眸半张，羊祜把耳朵靠到他裸露的胸口，那地方无力而苍白，肋骨突兀肌肤透而薄仿佛指尖稍作用力就能戳破一般，他听到他心跳的声音，缓慢阻滞而又微弱，他张开嘴狠狠地舔舐那块似乎毫无抵抗的地方，若是可以，他简直想咬破这块最令他觉得悬心苦思的地方，皮肉腥甜，思绪良苦，他自是想啃噬他，乃至挖出对方的心脏，让那人的血液在唇齿间流淌，让表情在肌体中溃败。血液枯竭后陆抗的胸口里大概会向外伸长出交错纵横的绿色植物，好似春日里岘首山的翠绿欲滴，如此鲜活的跃动令他看不清陆抗对他是否如他所想，甚至于是否还存有几许意外？毕竟在羊祜的判断里，他们从来没有意外，只有必然无法共存的遗憾。

没有太多爱抚和前戏，性器肿胀疼痛难忍，他未曾料到自己是如此冷酷的人，他强硬地推入，只想陆抗温暖的内部能够缓解他的羞耻他的欲望，仿佛只要看到那人在他身下哭泣，他就彻底完成了对这片蛮夷吴地的掠夺与征服一般。邹湛曾言“公德冠四海，道嗣前哲，令闻令望，必与此山俱传。”

邹湛哪知岘山纵美不过是一座山头，怎抵得过现在身下人带来的千帆阅尽的假象。羊祜不知自己在后世能被写就成几卷竹简，然他深信陆抗就是串联其中最长的那根线绳，他必是不情愿与晋国之敌逢场作戏相与周旋，可陆抗令羊祜具体而完整，成就了他生命中太多的绵然和浩瀚。

手指攀爬丈量，一扫彼时西陵之败令他蒙上的羞辱和惆怅，平南将军这四个字在他舌尖不经意地回环了两遍，账面上彼此往来风和日丽，自是要留下万般的风度，何况晋强吴弱，陆抗即使不彰其德，他自也是伤不得几分，他之前见得过他两次，都隔着相当的距离，以至于也只有挥手致意的交往，每次陆抗都是不动声色淡然以对脸上像是带着霜气笼罩，所以现在眼神青冥浩荡作纷纷落下的陆抗，带着花瓣浸染的潮水般渲散般神情的陆抗必然是他的梦魇也是他的渴望，陆抗甚至会微笑着舒展双臂搂上他的脖颈，这般专注于迎合，他真想对他说你终究是我的，你拒绝不了，这等宜言饮酒，与子偕老的景象，令羊祜不禁笑出声来，更加大了抽插的力度，陆抗因疼痛而蹙起眉，他似乎不胜疼痛，于是低低地叫出声来，羊祜清清楚楚地听到他对他说“叔子，心之忧矣，于我归处?”

这一声夹杂着屋外风声肃杀，羊祜猛得醒转过来，感觉身下凉湿一片。

幼节，幼节，他于他那份无力自持的欲望简直荒谬，他又有什么资格问他索取，即便只是在梦里。惊魂稍定，眼角竟察觉有泪，陆抗大约只是叫他忘了罢了，并没有太多弦外之音，毕竟再好的良药都不过是醉生里一味肆意的蛊毒，再淳的美酒也只是梦死中一道无用的光芒，他自嘲地笑了起来，随即缓慢地抹去了那些意义不明的液体，或许东方的鸟雀将翱将翔的时候，他便该回归一个真正的他，他将要信心百倍地告之杜预，言他终于可以放心，天下归一之际即将要到来，无论他是否能够亲眼目睹。

孙权责问二十岁的陆抗时，陆抗曾一一做答，他想到的是肩荷孙家的千般恩情，终于也可以抵消少许了吧，或许接下来并不长的人生岁月，终究是要留出大半留着偿还，就好比当年先主赐予了父亲那么多，最后纵然身死竟也觉得无以为报，天纪四年铁锁沉江之时，孙皓的眼眸里已经不再有陆抗的虚影，或许陆抗也曾经期冀从他身上看到一丁点先主的踪影，或许孙皓并不想陆抗再心力交瘁地望向他，他觉得他们之间的疲惫远胜过当年的先帝和昭候，他们甚至无法像他们一样将彼此断送，那种势均力敌的无奈和孽缘。吴地已是故土，逝者亦不能重来，何等的壮烈才能万世流芳？他既见不到求不得，那就只能希望陆抗至少能存于那样的字眼里，一如他们的父亲们一般。

去了洛阳后的归命侯，心若明镜，一切都是清楚的，虽然仍忍不住冷言冷语不给他人好脸色看，但想是夜里终究能睡得几个好觉，也不用借鬼神之力抚慰被恐惧充斥的内心了。

深秋一日，吾彦去拜访他，他对他礼数俱全，还是一如往昔的恭敬，孙皓立于庭院中，他唤他名号，他回首望见他，孙皓身上系披着一件白裘，前日里正下过一场大雪，积得三尺有余，视野里俱是雪白，孙皓的一身形容却在那一片白色里点了小块的光亮，吾彦的眼底给映得有些目眩。孙皓见了他，指了指身上的白裘，故意问他，知道这身的来历么。表情却是淡然，于是吾彦仿佛就看到了当年那人白如积雪，利若秋霜的表情，那正是陆抗死前抓着陆景陆晏的手给他们讲张氏和他之间的点点往昔时的形容。天光似是在此时变暗缩小纷纷穿梭往北飞去，吾彦的视线却不由地背向它们南循而去，而陆抗微弱的声音渐渐在他脑海中弥漫旋散。

 

夏之日，冬之夜。

百岁之后，归於其居。

冬之夜，夏之日。

百岁之后，归於其室。

 

\------------FIN-----------

①抗儿妻子张氏的名字是我杜撰的，懂梗的人自懂

②写完后我发觉其实这里面每一对都是双箭头

③标题说的是抗儿


End file.
